cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Stride
"Stride" ( Sutoraido) is a keyword used in G Units, introduced in Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah, which allows you to place a G Unit located in the generation zone onto your (VC) when certain conditions and costs are met. It appears marked by an icon of a gear-like circle with " "/"Stride" written next to it; / How It Works *You can perform Stride in the stride step, which comes after the ride phase and before the main phase when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard by discarding cards in your hand with a total grade of 3 or more. *Next, select a face-down G Unit from your generation zone (generation zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the main field. It can hold up to 8 face-down cards at the start of the game, which includes a maximum of 4 copies of identical G-Units just like a standard deck. Only G Units may be placed here) and place it on your vanguard circle. Your previous vanguard becomes the hearts (they do not count towards the soul). If your vanguard was in Legion, both units become the Hearts. If your vanguard was deleted, flip it face-up and it becomes the Hearts. *When you Stride, the G Unit gains the name and power of one of the designated hearts in addition to its own. (For example, when Harmonics Messiah is Stridden over Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV, it will have both the name "Harmonic Messiah" and "Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV", and it will have 27000 power.) It will not gain any other attributes of the Hearts (e.g. skills). If you performed Stride over units which are in Legion, choose either one of the units, and the G Unit gains the name and base power of the chosen unit. *At the end of the turn, return the G Unit used for Stride to the generation zone face-up, and your hearts are now treated as the vanguard. If your hearts were in legion prior to Striding, they return in Legion state. *Striding does not count as a ride, so effects involving ride or "placed on (VC)" are not activated. *The G Unit strides in the same state (Stand or Rest) as your vanguard. Frequently Asked Questions #Question:What is "Stride"? Answer:"Stride" is a powerful ability to call a G unit from Generation Zone, and becomes a vanguard. The previous vanguard(s) becomes "Hearts", and it is put under the G unit, and the number of the G Unit and Hearts' power are summed. Also, when attacking, Drive Check is performed 3 times. #Question:Until when Stride continues? Answer:Stride continues until the end of its owner's turn. #Question:When performing Stride on a unit with a Break Ride ability, does the ability activates? Answer:No. Stride and ride are different actions, thus the effect cannot be used. #Question:What happened when performing a Stride on a vanguard that is in Legion? Answer:Both vanguards that are in Legion became "Hearts". When a Stride is performed, choose either of the Hearts, and the power and the card name of the chosen Hearts will be taken. At the end of turn, when the G unit is returned, both of the Hearts became the vanguards in Legion status. #Question:What happened when performing a Stride on a deleted vanguard? Answer:The vanguard would turned face up and become a "Hearts", and the G unit and the Hearts would combine normally. References * Official Stride + G Unit rulings and FAQ Background What is Stride? "Stride" refers to the phenomena that heroes from the past and warriors from the future being summoned to modern Cray, due to the effect of the aberrant condition "Interdimensional Crosstalk". One who possesses a specific and strong image of power they are seeking, and the warrior whose wavelength overlaps with that image. As their wavelengths superpose, the mighty warrior can be temporarily summoned from the interdimensional crosstalked. Most cases of "Stride" are incidental events generated from the subconsious of individuals involved, but it is said that a mysterious party whose members use "Stride" intentionally emerges, stirring up the situation. List of Stride cards Cray Elemental *Heat Element, Magum *Harmonics Messiah *Miracle Element, Atmos Royal Paladin *Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon *Vague Sacred Knight, Gablade Kagerō *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmoud Oracle Think Tank *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Qilin Gear Chronicle *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon Nova Grappler *Mecha Battler, Viktor *Meteorkaiser, Vikt Ten Gallery Stride_FAQ.JPG|FAQ Stride_pg1.jpg|Page 1 Stride_pg2.JPG|Page 2 Stride_pg3.JPG|Page 3 Stride_pg5.JPG|Page 4 Stride_pg6.JPG|Page 5 PR-0145EN (Sample).jpg|Harmonics Messiah|link=Harmonics Messiah PR-0258 (Sample).jpg|Heat Element, Magum|link=Heat Element, Magum G-BT01-043-R_(Sample).png|Miracle Element, Atmos G-TD01-001_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon G-TD02-001_(Sample).png|Vague Sacred Knight, Gablade Trivia *The kanji for Stride, 超越 (Chōetsu) means Transcendence/Beyond. Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Skills Category:Stride